Simple Gestures
by AddictedToMuzic
Summary: Sequel to Who Knew. Romano has never been good at relationships... Whoever thought that just a simple gesture could bring them back together? Was known as "What About Me?" Romano/Philippines
1. Chapter 1

**Arisa**

Arisa lay back. It's been months.

"I'm sorry..." Romano would say, and she'd come crawling back to him. She believed that angel faced Italian. She remembered walking around her room, trying to shake away the remembrance of his face in her mind, or the scent of his strong cologne.

She held onto him like he was the most important thing ever. She knew she was being stupid and naive. But to her, he was worth everything. She wanted to slap herself for all the times she fell back for him.

She needed to learn to never trust anyone with her heart, well... that is what she believed. She wasn't in a storybook, she wasn't a princess, and Romano wasn't her prince anymore. She wanted a prince to sweep her away to fairyland. The perfect fairytale.

Arisa sighed, tears in her eyes. This wasn't a movie. It was... Romano. A soul that was destined to never find someone unless he changed. To her, he was perfect. She loved him with all her heart. She didn't even understand why on earth did the countries need to have feelings? They weren't really humans... They appeared as one though. That doesn't mean they need to feel like them.

They would have it worse. They would have to live on forever with that pain.

She was a dreamer, being such a small young country. She had so many dreams of Romano taking her away to Italy and living there with him, and having a family. But... that was just dust in the wind.

It was too late for him. His apologies and begs were simply numbing to her... She didn't feel anything anymore. She couldn't... love, sympathize, or... anything. She just... didn't care anymore.

She remembered his eyes so vividly. How his eyebrows arched over his bright gold eyes. She craved them. She loved how they looked so... bright against his olive skin, and how his dark hair made him so... mysterious.

Whenever she saw those eyes. She would melt and agree to anything. She didn't stand a chance against those smoldering orbs. They made her blush so many times, and they made her cry so many times.

She closed her eyes. Recalling that dream she would have. Romano would kiss away all her troubles, and take her away. He'd love her so much, and he'd be that perfect boy she's always wanted.

A happy ending that nver happened.

Finally, tears were leaking from under her closed eyes as she saw his begging face and his cry for her. She wanted him to want her, but... not after what happened. She apologized to him and replied with a no.

Her heart was shattered, her eyes were red, her lips were shut, and she didn't feel a thing. He left without a word and swore he'd find a way to get her back. She... didn't even want to believe anything he said, let alone hear it.

She wanted to be able to dream again, to believe that there was someone out there for her. Someone different. She remembered that day she left. Spain was driving her back, and she saw him sitting down on his porch, his eyes downcast. She watched as he got smaller and smaller on the rearview mirror.

He turned to look at her, and she swore she saw a tear slide down his cheek. He was too late.

She looked down at her hands, her tear drops falling onto them. "I miss you..." she whispered to herself, feeling the tears streaming down her cheeks.

_"Oh, it's too late to catch me now..."_

**Romano**

He sighed, looking down. His eye now leaking tears.

Is it me? Or her? He thought, sitting alone in his room. Her pictures still on his cork board. Pictures he would never take down. No matter what happens.

Those words he'd never say... Thoe words she'd never say... they all... came out that day. It put them both to shame, and she found it useless to even play his game.

It was over. It was over... Why was it over? He thought, that same thing replaying in his mind. He sighed and rubbed his face. He couldn't take it back. Even if he wanted to.

He lost himself when they fought. He lost his sense of wrong and right. He couldn't think straight. He only knew to express his anger. He laid back on his bed and frowned.

His head ached for her as he saw her image in his head. Her adorable smiles, her dark brown eyes, and her glowing skin which always seemed to be tanned. He found her so beautiful.

So naturally beautiful. She didn't have fake hair, she wore what she wanted, she didn't have tans. She preferred to be herself. One thing he loved so much about her.

He sighed and laid a pillow over his face, he wanted to get rid of this life he had. It wasn't worth living when she wasn't there to make it brighter. Her smile was enough to keep him going for a week.

He wouldn't stop. He wanted her back. He wanted another chance. He wanted things to be normal again. He wouldn't let himself let her go.

On that day, he fought with her. He said he was falling apart without her, she kept insisting they would never be together ever again. She hurt him so much whenever she said they wouldn't last.

He didn't want to hear it. He fought her again, telling her that they could last forever. That they could love eachother and stay together even with fights.

She had lost her faith in him.

_"Unless you let it break you, it's not over..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Here is the first chapter of the new fic!<strong>

**It's sad... I know. But... prepare youself. ;)**

**It'll get happier. I SWEAR! :D**

**Buuuut, I might not upload so often anymore. And, if you guys have suggestions for what songs I'll do next, please tell me!  
>I'd be happy to take suggestions from you people. :)<strong>

**Love, AddictedToMuzic **


	2. Chapter 2

The One That Got Away Cover by Sam Tsui for Romano

Romano smiled bitterly, laying down on his couch, closing his eyes.

_"Romano!" she giggled, leaning on him as they sat on the roof, looking up at the sky filled with stars. He held her hand and kissed it. "One day, we'll leave Spain. One day, I'll take you away. One day, we'll be happy." he said, looking into her eyes._

_She smiled and kissed him softly. "I'll wait for you until eternity meets it's end." she replied, a warm smile on her face. He smiled back and pulled her closer, his arms tight around her waist. "I'll never let you go..." he whispered in her ear._

At the point, tears were sliding down his temples, he sniffled and wiped them away, turning over and trying to get some sleep.

_"Promise me?" she asked, a small smile forming on her face. "I promise." he said, pressing their foreheads together. She blushed and wrapped her arms around his neck._

Romano couldn't take it. He sat up and wiped his tears away.

"No... I won't let you be the one that got away..." he said to himself, clutching a framed picture of them against his chest. He looked at the picture and ran his fingers down her cheek, his tear falling onto the glass. "I love you..." he whispered.

Behind him, Arisa stood with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. She went over to him and kneeled by the couch. "No... I won't." she said, holding onto his hand.

His eyes went wide as he sat up, looking into her eyes. "Arisa!" he yelled, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry..." he said, "I told you... I'll wait for you until eternity meets it's end..." she said, stroking his hair.

He smiled and held her in his arms. "Amore... Be mine again?" he asked, holding onto her tight. She smiled, "I've always been yours..." she replied, closing her eyes and hugging him tight.

We Found Love Cover by Sam Tsui for Arisa

He finally held her in his arms, he smiled and clutched her close, kissing her cheek. "Don't ever leave my side again..." he said, she giggled and looked up at him. "Never."

Arisa stroked his cheek and kissed him softly. Her lips gently against his, he pulled her ontop of him and smiled, kissing back.

"Remember when we were with Spain?" she asked, he smiled and nodded. "In that hopeless place... I found love... I found love in you..." she said, he smiled and hugged her tight.

"All those 333 years of suffering... You're all worth it." she said, stroking his cheek. She smiled and pecked his lips. He smiled and sat up, her legs around his waist. "Amore, I cannot name any price for you." he replied, holding her close.

Romano smiled and picked her up. "I missed you so very much!" he grinned, kissing her cheek. She blushed a light pink and smiled.

* * *

><p>He smirked and ran his hand up her bare leg. "Enjoy yourself last night?" he asked, a teasing look on his face. She bit her lip and playfully slapped his cheek. "S-shut up..." she blushed.<p>

Arisa was wearing nothing but his brown button down shirt. Yep. That's all.

He smirked and kissed her cheek. "I love you." he said, she smiled, "Love you too, mahal." she replied, smiling wider.

* * *

><p><strong>SHORT. I KNOW!<br>I'm really sorry for not updating faster! But... school... :(  
><strong>**I'm really trying to update faster now, so thank you to all those people who reviewed and Favorited this story!  
>I really appreciate it.<strong>

**Btw, I recently experienced a plagiarism problem with my story called Girlfriend.  
>I can no longer provide you with a link to the story she published(which was mine) since she delete the story after I confronted her.<br>Anyways, I hope you enjoyed my short chapter.**

PLEASE leave a review. I would much appreciate it. ^^

**Love, ATM.**

**P.S. Heehee. ATM: AddictedToMuzic. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Btw, Micheal is Male!Philippines, and Chiara is Fem!South Italy!**

**PLEASE READ THE EXPLANATION AT THE END OF THE STORY.**

"M-micheal..." Chiara said shyly, looking fown, slowly opening the door to his home office.

"What, what is it?" he asked, reading something important. "I... I wanted to ask y-" he started, abruptly being interrupted. "Just hurry and tell me, I'm busy!" he shouted. She whimpered and looked down. "D-don't yell at me, please..." she said, her voice small.

"Just tell me already before I lose my patience." he replied, she looked away as her eyes started tearing up. "I just... I wanted to spend some time with you, love..." she said, her voice small and whimpered.

He groaned. "I don't have time for you right now." he said, writing something down on a document. She frowned and nodded, walking out and collecting her things and leaving the house, driving away in her car.

Micheal groaned as he picked up his telephone. "Hello?" he said, distracted. "Er... Micheal... Where is Chiara going?" Arisa asked, "What do you mean by where is she going? she's here at my house." he replied.

"Really? Then why did I just see her wiping her eyes and driving away from your house?" she sighed. He groaned. "Fuck. Fine, I'll go get her again." he sighed. "She's such an over reacting bitch sometimes." he sighed.

"Before you call her that, what even happened?" she asked. "She knows I've been busy, and she keeps insisting to go out." he said. "You idiot. She's just upset with you. If I were her, I would be too. You better go get her before you lose her." she said, Micheal sighed.

"... M-maybe I do want to lose her..." he said, "What? Why? This is Chiara we are talking about. She gave you 10 years of her life already!" she argued.

"I know... but... she's getting so over emotional most of the time, it's starting to become a drag." he stated. "Again, you idiot. SHE'S PREGNANT! Don't you get it?" she sighed.

Cue the phone dropping to the floor and him running out, trying to call her. She frowned nd couldn't resist. "Hello?" she answered. "YOU IDIOT! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled.

"I said don't yell at me, Micheal..." she sighed, "NO! NOT UNTIL YOU COME BACK HERE!" he yelled again. "SHUT UP!" she screamed, "YOU HAVE BEEN TREATING ME LIKE SHIT FOR THE PAST HOW MANY WEEKS! YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE! YOU CAN'T EVEN SPARE A FEW MINUTES TO TALK TO ME ONCE IN A WHILE! I'M PREGNANT, ALRIGHT? WITH YOUR FUCKING STUPID SPERM." she shouted, the car going to a stop as she felt tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Chia-" he was interrupted. "No... I don't want to love you anymore... W-we're done..." she said. "No... Mahal... I apologize... I love you very much..." he said, "I just don't feel that anymore..." she said, hanging up.

Then, Micheal burst into her car, jumping into the passenger seat, breathing heavily. "C-chiara... I love you... I'm so so so sorry!" he said, pulling her onto his lap.

"Micheal! Let me go!" she yelled, pushing him away. "I'm so sorry... I never meant to hurt you, I promise! We'll spend as much time together as you want... I need you, Chiara..." he said, tearing up and nuzzling into her neck.

She looked at him and slapped him hard, pushing him away. "And you're only saying this because I'm pregnant? What if I weren't? Would still be here running after me? NO! Because you don't love me anymore! Now get out!" she yelled and got up, off him.

Micheal stopped and thought for a moment as he lowered the back rest of the chair and quickly pinned her down onto the back seat, straddling him.

"W-what are you doing?" she yelled, struggling, but fear set into her eyes as she saw him raise his fist, aiming right for her stomach.

She couldn't move as he lifted her shirt over he stomach and thrust his hand down.

Chiara couldn't move as she stayed silent, eyes teary and red, looking right at Micheal as she waited for the impact on her stomach.

* * *

><p>Hello my readers! ^^<p>

I'm back! :D

I'm sorry for being gone for... a long time...

BUUUUT, good news! At around June, I'll be going back to school, and we'll be using E-books... WHICH MEANS WE GET TABLETS!  
>Meaning, I CAN WORK ON FANFICTION IN SCHOOL!<br>Hurray! :D

I love you guys! Thank you for being so patient!

Yes, I know this is a weird chapter. Since I'm writing for Male!Philippines and Fem!Romano.  
>I did it because some people had a hard time thinking of Philippines as a female, sooooo, I did it both ways! And technically, it is still PhiliMano.<p>

But don't worry, it'll still have Romano and Arisa in it, and they will have chapters with their story too.


End file.
